Two Guards
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Sequal to Amythist Heart's "Spare Parts and Broken Hearts"! , Alice is coldhearted and struggling with guilt, depression, and truama after losing her fiancé and friends to Circus Baby's Pizza World one fateful night. Now she's back at her job. Can a new friend fix her broken heart... or will the killer break it permanently?


Chapter 1:

"Why are you getting a second part time job?" asked Raven to her best friend Summer outside the bathroom door.

"Because," Summer told her through her bedroom door. "I need money."

"Sky Offices gets you money." Raven told her.

"That's only part time. And yes, Youtube also makes me money, but this house ain't gonna heat itself." Summer said

Hatter walked by the doorway and stopped. "Is Summer crying in the bathroom again?" she asked Raven.

"No... she's getting into her uniform for her new job." Raven told Hatter.

"Oh come on Summer! You're quitting Sky Offices just because of-" Hatter started yelling before Raven covered Hatter's mouth so she could not upset Summer more than she was already hiding.

"No... buy I'll be working only on days off." Summer told Hatter.

Summer stepped out of the bathroom wearing her night guard uniform. It was blue, with a tiny badge that stated she was part of the law. She had a blue officer shirt, navy blue pants, and black boots. Her blond hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"If you need help with dinner, instructions are taped yo the top of the chicken casserole in the fridge. If any of the guys come over, tell them I'm at work. And please, don't destroy the house." Summer instructed them as she walked down the stairs.

"We know Summer." sighed Hatter.

"Last time, you burned a hole in the living room wall, broke five plates, knocked over the fridge, and caused a small fire on the recliner. Not to mention we had to replace two lamps and redo the carpeting in the living room." Summer reminded them.

"That was all Hatter's fault." said Raven.

"What? Ross wanted to play zombie apocalypse themed hide and seek!" protested Hatter.

"And the time before that, you spray painted the sofa pink and destroyed half of the hallway." Summer told her. "Plus, we still haven't gotten the cricket problem over with and the mantel smells like diet coke."

"Oh, come on! One can't experiment with crickets, spray paint, mentos, and diet coke from time to time?" asked Raven.

Summer opened the door and stepped outside. She unlocked the door to her red Kia and got in, buckled up, and put the key in.

She noticed the photo of her and her boyfriend- or, now ex boyfriend. She wadded up the picture, chucked it out the winfow, and drove to her new job. It was getting dark out, and she didn't want to be late, after all.

* * *

Before she knew it, Summer was in the elevator of the new buisness. She punched a button and the doors of the elevator started to close.

"Hold up!" called the voice of a young man. Summer hit the 'open doors' button again to let the young man on.

"Thanks. Don't want to be late." the man said, taking his place next to Summer. The boy had dark blue hair, a uniform just like Summer's and had blue eyes. Summer glanced over at his name tag: Dan.

"So... Dan... you new here too?" asked Summer.

"Yep. Only summer job that would hire me." Dan told her.

"Welcome to your new and exciting career!" a voice exclaimed through the elevator. "This is your informational voice that will show you how to work your new job and guide you throughout your training! First, enter your name in the keypad down below."

A junky looking tablet flashed in front of Summer and Dan.

"Ladies first." Dan told Summer.

"Thanks!" Summer said to him. She turned to the keypad. "Let's see... S...U...where's R?" she said as she tried to make our the words on the malfunctioning tablet.

There was a beep as ERROR flashed across the screen.

"I'm sorry. There appears to be an error in the system, but I will autocorrect your name for you. Your name is... Suddsy Unicorn." the voice said. Dan laughed a little.

"Well..." Summer said, flustered and holding back anger. "Dan, maybe you'll have better luck."

"Okay..." Dan said nervously. "D..."

ERROR flashed on the screen again.

"I'm sorry. There appears to be a error in the system, but I will autocorrect your name for you. Your name is... Eggs Benedict.

"What? Come on..." Dan sighed. "How do you get that?"

Summer giggled.

"Well, at least you're not a unicorn." she told him.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Dan and Summer stepped out. All they saw was a doorway blocked off by yellow CAUTION tape.

"Unfortunately, the doors are not available at this moment. There is a vent over your head that you can climb through to get to your station." the intercom voice finished after a long montague on the pizzaria's history after Freddy Fazbear's, which Summer didn't want to remember. Her first boyfriend and herself had worked there. And he... well...

Summer and Dan looked up at the open vent.

"Oh geez... that's high." said Dan. Summer let up a couple of times.

"Dan, can you give me a boost?" she asked him. Dan lifted her up into the vent. Then Summer helped him get up.

After hearing the audio guy drone on endlessly on the history, Summer and Dan made it to the other end of the vent.

"I know the ropes. All you do is give the animatronics a goid zap. There's three... how about I'll take these first two and you take the last one?" asked Dan.

"Sure." Summer said.

"I'm going to feel so bad about doing this..." Dan said to himself as Summer left the room.

* * *

Summer made it to the last room. She didn't need the introduction. She knew who thud was.

"It's been a while. I've been waiting for you." Circus Baby said.

"This is my job, C. You know why I don't come anymore. I'm just too old." Summer told her. "It's not right for a woman my age to walk around and play with and talk to robots."

"But you're talking to me now." Circus Baby said with a giggle.

"Come out of there and I won't zap you." scolded Summer.

Circus Baby walked out and took her place on the dance floor.

"You thought you'd never see me again..." Circus Baby told her. "But I'm back."

Summer swiftly walked away.

* * *

"So, you got the other two bots?" asked Summer when she net up with Dan outside the employee exit.

"Yep." Dan said.

There was an awkward silence.

"See you tomorrow then?" asked Dan.

"Yep... tomarrow the latter day!" exclaimed Summer, praying she wasn't blushing as she walked to her car.

Dan was praying the same thing.

* * *

Summer walked inside her house.

"Guys?" she asked, looking around and seeing Hatter and Raven weren't there.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" exclaimed Sky, jumping out of nowhere and tackling Summer to the ground.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Summer, getting up and brushing herself off.

"She's a mind controled Dauntless! Get her Trish!" exclaimed Sky.

"Hi Summer!" exclaimed Hatter, running up to her, with Barney, Ross, Aphmau, and Dom behind her in cosplay outfits. "Wanna play Divergent with us? I'm Trish, Ross is Four, Raven's Christina, Sky is Peter, Barney's Marcus, Aphmau's Trish's mother, Shubble's Tori, Tim's Caleb, Dom is Trish's father, Max is Will, Red is Al, and everyone else is an Erudite scientist, dauntless warrior, or Abnegation. Wanna join Divergent?"

"No!" exclaimed Summer. Then a smile crossed her face.

"Cuz I tested Erudite."

"Oh no! Summer, why did you betray us?" exclaimed Aphmau dramatically.

"Runs for your lives!" exclaimed Barney, pushing past the others.

"After them my army!" Summer exclaimed as she chased after her friends.

A girl's just gotta have fun.

 **What do you think of the new genre?**

 **What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Write in the reveiws!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


End file.
